


I Swear...

by jingucchislippers



Series: Shining☆Smut [5]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bottom Ranmaru, But The World Wont Let Him, Closet Sex, Cockblocking, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ranmaru Just Wants To Get Fucked, Semi-Public Sex, Slides In With My, Top Masato, implied exhibitionism, senpai kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Ranmaru just wants five minutes alone with Masato so he can get dicked down, is that too much to ask for?
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Series: Shining☆Smut [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728430
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	I Swear...

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the Ranmasa stans in discord ❤️
> 
> I have no idea how to write Masato so he may be OOC.

The lovely sounds of a metal song blaring from Ranmaru’s phone caused the man to blindly seek out the device lying on the nightstand while his face was still buried in a pillow. 

He wanted to hit the snooze and get another fifteen, maybe half hour of sleep in, but today’s schedule would be jam packed for all of his coworkers, including himself. Day three of the Rockin’ Summer Festival was here and they were booked to close out the festival after Heavens and Starish performed that evening.

That was still technically nine hours away and if Ranmaru was a much more lazy and inconsiderate man, he could possibly put off getting ready until later that afternoon. The temptation was overwhelming in this moment of temporary bliss, he was so comfortable in his spot and got a rare, good nights’ rest because his boyfriend was insistent about them going to bed early.

Ranmaru turned onto his side to see that Masato was rustling awake as well with a small yawn. Any thought he had of returning to sleep was immediately shot down as those violet eyes met his own and he expected Masato to leave their bed after giving him a small peck on the nose.

Instead those soft, thin lips trailed down to Ranmaru’s and he felt a gentle hand press on his shoulder to get him onto his back. Ranmaru was more than eager to kiss his boyfriend back as the other man shuffled on top of him and settled between his now spread legs.

“Is that why you wanted to drag me to bed so early?” Ranmaru remarked as Masato abandoned his lips in favor of kissing the column of his smooth neck. Masato responded with a small hum and gave a small nip to his skin as his hands explored the bare chest beneath him.

Ranmaru definitely wasn’t going to complain about losing sleep in this case as his fingers curled in Masato’s messy bed hair and he let out a quiet groan as those dexterous fingers were pinching at a nipple.

Masato picked his head back up and took his lips once more in a rougher kiss as his other hand slid down to slip underneath Ranmaru’s boxers. Ah, neither were shy to the concept of morning quickies after a year of dating and figuring out how to balance their relationship around their increasingly busy schedules.

Ranmaru’s hand left Masato’s hair in favor of reaching into the nightstand to fish out a nearly empty bottle of lube. He’d been meaning to replace that one or just yoink one from Ren’s stash, but it’d completely slipped his mind.

Masato gave a small frown to the bottle as he examined the remaining contents sticking to the base and Ranmaru jerked his hips up, “c’mon babe, we’ve worked with less.”

Masato’s eyes flickered from the bottle to Ranmaru and it didn’t take too long for his thumb to flip off the cap. Ranmaru scooted up to press soft kisses to his boyfriend’s neck and went to dispose of his boxers as a set of knocks rang out on the door.

_“We have a radio interview in forty, I know you’re both up,”_

Ranmaru clicked his tongue at Ren’s muffled voice coming from behind the door, _“and if I can’t fuck my boyfriend, you can’t either.”_

“Fuck off,” Ranmaru nearly shouted to the sound of Ren’s obnoxious laughter. He felt another kiss being pressed to his cheek and saw Masato gazing back at him with the hint of a smile on the corner of his lips.

“We can shower together at least,” Masato said as he was reluctantly moving to leave the bed, “and perhaps I’ll see if I can break my record time for making you come.”

Ranmaru couldn’t exactly be opposed to that, even if he wanted much more than just a rushed handjob. Hopefully they’d be able to sneak in some alone time together before the concert tonight.

~

The rest of the morning was a rushed blur as Starish and Quartet Night left the hotel and were loaded into their vans to be shuttled to a local radio station for their first interview today.

It was one of the most standard interviews ever to promote the concert and their various projects, but Ranmaru was able to keep himself somewhat entertained as he was sitting beside Masato. It took no less than five minutes for Ranmaru’s hand to find his way to Masato’s thigh underneath the table once the introductions were done with and the host began asking their respective leaders questions.

Masato had gotten better at holding a poker face with help from his touchy boyfriend who lacked the ability to keep his hands to himself no matter where they were. He was a bit stiff about being affectionate in public at the start of their relationship, but he yearned for Ranmaru’s touches more than trying to maintain his image.

It helped that Shining was more than overly supportive of any of his idols dating and that took a load of stress off of their shoulders.

Ranmaru didn’t do too much this time around as he settled for idly stroking Masato’s thigh and giving him sporadic squeezes, especially when he was called to answer a question, the bastard. It was relatively easy for Masato to keep a cool head as his bandmates could soak up attention as well, but that didn’t stop him from thinking of bending his boyfriend over right inside of the studio.

Ranmaru’s hand only left Masato when the interview was over and they filed out to head off to their next destination at a television studio. This was going to be another interview, but in a rather relaxed environment as they were going to be playing games and taking random questions from social media.

Ranmaru couldn’t tease Masato as both of their groups were split up and Starish was sitting on stools to the right of the two hosts while Quartet Night was on the left. They’d been on this show multiple times over the years and it was personally one of Ranmaru’s favorites because they didn’t have to go through the same laundry list of prepared questions.

About halfway into the taping, one of the hosts read off one of the most liked tweets that asked for the idols to do popular girl group dances. Masato was one of the first to volunteer, with Ren nearly shoving Syo out of the stool to join him. Ranmaru was about to leave his seat when Camus beat him to the punch to stand on the other side of Syo.

“How about we make cute dances, sexy?” Masato said as they were deciding on what songs to dance to. He met Ranmaru’s steady gaze on him with a wink and Ranmaru knew then, he was a dead man.

Syo was all for it while Camus was impossible to read as usual, but he didn’t seem displeased by the suggestion as the first iconic song began to play. Ranmaru _really_ hoped it wasn’t obvious that he was being quickly affected by watching Masato’s slow body rolls, the seductive sway of his hips, and how those slender fingers were exaggeratingly running themselves over his body.

Part of Ranmaru wanted to yank Masato into his arms right then while the other half didn’t want this show to end. Masato wasn’t even wearing anything too scandalous, just a pair of tight jeans and a designer shirt that their stylist tossed at him, but damn if he didn’t make that outfit look like the sexiest thing _ever._

After their dance session was over, they moved onto another game and Ranmaru willed his dick to go down as Reiji nudged him to join Ren and he next. He definitely didn’t miss Masato’s smug gaze drilling into him as the hosts were explaining the rules to the next game.

Just how much longer did they have left for this taping?

~

Once they were finished with taping, the idols were shuttled off to a mall where they’d be holding a two hour handshake event for the lucky fans who obtained a ticket through their latest CD release. 

As with the show, both groups were split up and with how many excited fans were lined up, Ranmaru wouldn’t have any time to pay attention to his boyfriend. Any attempt to keep their relationship private was thwarted by nosey paparazzi and Ranmaru simply not giving a shit.

Most of their fans were supportive, a loud minority were sure to make displeasure known and Ranmaru was more than happy to have a five mile long block list since he’d never meet any of them in person anyway.

The event itself went without a hitch as he shook dozens of pairs of hands, was showered in all kinds of gifts that their staff took care of, and took enough selfies that his quota was set for the next six months. 

There was a half hour window before Quartet Night would have to go tend to yet another interview without Starish and Ranmaru was quick to seek out his boyfriend as they were granted with the rare break.

Masato knew what was up as soon as Ranmaru took hold of his hand and rushed them out to the parking garage where their vans were waiting. Ranmaru was the first to crawl into the furthest backseat with Masato right on his heels as soon as he closed the sliding door.

Their mouths were hot on each other as their hands dove south to remove the annoying cloth barrier between them. Ranmaru briefly wondered if it’d be possible to get fuck in now since their other members would likely be busy with shopping or whatever the fuck.

Masato’s lips only left Ranmaru’s to lick at the palm of his hand before wrapping his slender fingers around both of their lengths. Ranmaru cursed at just how good it felt to finally receive that blessed friction and bucked his hips up into his boyfriend’s hand. 

“I should punish you for fondling me earlier,” Masato said as he rested his other arm on the back of the seat and kept his wrist working between them.

“Says the master of being a fucking cocktease?” Ranmaru snorted, “and don’t say that was just fanservice either, you knew exactly what the fuck you were doing.”

Masato smirked back at him as he rolled his hips up and Ranmaru bit his lower lip to keep a moan from escaping. He reached out to grab on Masato’s arm and saw how his boyfriend looked as flushed as he felt with those violet eyes watching him from above.

It weirded Ranmaru out at first, just being watched while jerking off or getting fucked, but he quickly grew to adore that look in Masato’s eyes. He tugged up his shirt with his free hand to reveal his expansive torso and gave a soft pinch to one of his nipples. 

“You going to just enjoy the show or ya’ gonna fuck me?” Ranmaru asked.

Masato responded by dragging his thumb over the slit of Ranmaru’s cock, getting a gasp out of the other man as he gradually spread the pre-cum onto the tip of his own, “get the lube out of my back pocket.”

“Eh, when’d you have time to get more?” The hand on his arm was fast to move down to Masato’s lower back as he bent forward. 

“Asked someone on staff when they went on a food run,” Masato replied as Ranmaru pulled the small bottle out of his pocket, “I owe them a favor now.”

“You were that desperate for my ass? I feel honored, babe,” Ranmaru sent him a wink that Masato softly laughed at. Ranmaru didn’t have an idea of how much time they had left, but he wasn’t going to risk it as he lifted his hips for Masato to pull down his jeans.

Just as the slide of the van door opening rang through both of the ears.

“Mikaze?!” Masato nearly yelped as he was fast to peer behind him to see who was invading their space. Ranmaru was somewhat forced to just lay there beneath him as his boyfriend was attempting to cover him up.

“Ah...” Ai responded, “...don’t let me stop you.”

Ranmaru expected to hear the sound of the door closing, but instead he saw his bandmate climbing into the row of seats in front of them, “Ai, what the hell are you doing here?”

“We have to go in five minutes,” Ai said as he settled down by the window, “they want us to come into the studio earlier since their other guest postponed.”

“Fucking hell,” Ranmaru growled as he pinched his eyes close and let the back of his head hit the door.

“That’s plenty of time for you two to finish your activities,” Ai responded while bringing a hand to his ear to slip in his earbuds.

Ranmaru opened his eyes with a sigh and could see with the pensive expression on Masato’s face, he was seriously considering it, “we’re not, Masato.”

Masato’s mouth fell open, but quickly shut with a small frown making its way across his lips. Ranmaru leaned up to kiss that cute frown away and went to go pull his jeans back up as Masato scooted out of his lap. 

“Promise you can fuck me later,” Ranmaru whispered into Masato’s ear as he zipped up, “we’ll have lots of time before we go on.”

“That is true,” Masato replied before giving Ranmaru a brief kiss to his lips, “I’ll get going then, love you.”

“Love ya too.”

Ranmaru ran a hand over his face as the door closed once again and groaned at how they’d be interrupted _again_. Maybe it was just better to wait until the end of the concert and hope neither of them were too tired by then.

“So where are the other two?” Ranmaru asked.

“Don’t know,” Ai automatically responded as he was staring down in his lap, presumably playing whatever mobile game he was addicted to this week. Ranmaru took his phone out of his pocket and went off to text their group chat to tell them to hurry up.

~

Ranmaru didn’t see Masato again until they were sitting down for makeup and hair in one of the bustling dressing rooms backstage. Masato claimed the empty seat next to his boyfriend after changing into his stage outfit and damn if Ranmaru didn’t start salivating the moment he saw that [olive choker](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/shining-live/images/a/a0/Masato_Hijirikawa_%28Rockin%27_Summer_Night%29_CG.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/690?cb=20190805091622) snug around his pale neck.

He checked the time on his phone to see they still had at least twenty-five minutes to perform and their makeup was already nearly done. 

Reiji had disappeared first to go mingle with the other idols around here, Ai was glued to Ren’s side as they were looking at a video on Ren’s phone, and Camus was just outside of the dressing room having been approached by one of the rappers who performed earlier in the day.

He had dark hair, a pair of glasses adorning his face, and donned red gloves on his fingers that held a smoldering cigarette between the two of them. It was terribly rare for Camus to acknowledge, let alone talk to anyone outside of their company, but Ranmaru’s curiosity grew further as his bandmate strolled off with the man.

He wouldn’t have much time to wonder about it though as Masato rose from his seat and thanked the makeup artist. His boyfriend then reached over to take Ranmaru’s hand and from the urgency in his eyes, he clearly wanted to be alone with him.

Eh, why not give this another shot?

Ranmaru allowed himself to be pulled through the backstage into one of the corridors by his clearly determined boyfriend who had a destination in mind. He’d silently hoped that people they’d passed by were too busy with their own business to notice them slipping into an unlocked, darkened janitor closet.

Ranmaru struggled with finding a light switch of sorts as Masato’s lips were instantly on him the moment the door was shut and locked. He found himself being pushed back into the wall with a leg nudging its way between his thighs and curled his fingers around the back of Masato’s neck as he matched his fervor in kissing him back.

“Kurosaki-senpai...” Masato said in a low voice as a single finger slipped underneath Ranmaru’s choker, “will you get on your knees for me?”

“Fuck yeah,” Ranmaru breathed out before pressing his lips against Masato’s once more. He flipped their positions so Masato’s back was flat against the wall now and his eyes had adjusted to the darkness somewhat as he could see those hungry eyes watching him as he sunk down to his knees.

Ranmaru had a single goal in mind as his fingers rushed to unbuckle the black belt around Masato’s waist, followed by discarding the navy obi, and pushing aside the yukata to finally give him access to his boyfriend’s pants. 

He didn’t hesitate to yank them down, along with his underwear, to Masato’s ankle and quickly took that hardened coack between his lips. Masato let out a sigh of relief as his fingers found their rightful place in Ranmaru’s soft, silver spikes and tugged them in encouragement.

Ranmaru wished they weren’t so short on time because he loved turning his kouhai into a mess with his talented tongue, but Masato had been denied of any release all day and his impatience was beginning to show as his hips bucked up into Ranmaru’s mouth.

Ranmaru let out a groan in response and peered up, hoping that his boyfriend would get the hint. The hand tightening in his hair paired with getting a more forceful thrust that nearly hit the back of his throat made Ranmaru so content that they were fully in sync with each other. 

He relaxed his jaw and throat as Masato used his dirty mouth purely as a tool to get off. Ranmaru would’ve been even more enthralled by the filthy words that his boyfriend would spill out when his mouth was full of cock, but serving his kouhai like this was more than enough for him.

His own dick was aching for attention as it strained against his pants and he went to go slip a hand underneath his yukata when a set of knocks rang out on the door.

_“Masato! Ranmaru! I know you’re both in there! We have to be on stage in a few!”_

If Ranmaru’s mouth wasn’t currently occupied, he would’ve told Syo to walk headfirst into traffic because _what the fu-_

Ranmaru’s flare up of anger at them being interrupted yet again was snuffed out as Masato delivered an unexpected thrust that had him gagging. It must’ve been loud enough for Syo to hear as Ranmaru could hear the pipsqueak let out a disgusted groan.

_“Can’t you guys save this until after the concert?!”_

Since Masato didn’t seem intent on stopping, Ranmaru was prepared to take on the slightly erratic, desperate thrusts that followed afterwards. He was sure to moan like a wanton whore as Syo continued to complain while Masato was nearing his climax.

_“I swear to Shining I don’t get paid enough to deal with you horndogs.”_

Ranmaru pulled back to wipe at his mouth and searched the floor with his other hand to give Masato his obi and belt back. The sudden harshness from the light being switched on made Ranmaru close his eyes for a moment, but once he opened them again he was greeted by the cute, satisfied smile on Masato’s face.

“My apologies,” Masato said as he’d cracked open the door while still adjusting his belt, “I do have to ask how you’ve managed to find us though...”

“Ren pointed me in this direction,” Syo huffed.

Ranmaru was back on his feet and rested his chin on Masato’s shoulder as he wrapped his arm around his waist from behind, “of course he snitched.”

“Can we please just get going now?” Syo groaned as he turned on his heel and went off down the corridor. Ranmaru reluctantly let his boyfriend’s waist go and they parted with a chaste kiss before he pulled out his phone from his pocket.

  
  


_Ranmaru >>> Annoying Carrot _

Ranmaru: I hope you slip and fall off the fucking stage.

Annoying Carrot: 😘😘😘

~

Ranmaru was downright exhilarated as Quartet Night was leaving the stage to the deafening sound of their fans' cheers. 

It was always an honor to close out a huge music festival such as this and their group never failed to deliver to the thousands of fans within the stadium, as well as the millions watching over streams.

Backstage was filled with celebratory congratulations as the show ended successfully and Ranmaru was quick to slot himself next to Masato as photos were being taken. He was more than thankful that they didn’t need to stay behind too long as his co-workers began going their separate ways.

Some were going to the afterparty, others were heading off to get a late dinner, and Ranmaru didn’t even need to ask where Masato wanted to go. They ditched as soon as they got the greenlight from their manager and were well on their way to the hotel after getting a taxi.

It could be considered a miracle that they made it into the hotel room at all because they couldn’t keep their greedy hands off of each other while on the ride to the hotel and within the elevator.

Their clothes littered the floor, making a messy path towards the bed where Ranmaru was laid out on his back with Masato kneeling between his spread legs and stretching him open with one hand while the other was stroking his cock. 

They didn’t need to worry about any more interruptions as Masato was free to take his time in pulling his senpai apart. Ranmaru’s head fell back with a lewd moan spilling out as Masato pushed against his prostate, just how much longer was he supposed to wait?

“I think I’m into it...” Masato said as his fingers hit that spot once more.

“Into what?” Ranmaru asked as his own hands reflexively curled into the sheets beneath him.

“Getting caught,” Masto answered, “it’s... invigorating.”

“Not for my dick it isn't,” any attempt Ranmaru had at sounding annoyed died in his throat as the hand on his cock gave it a nice squeeze, “is that why you’re dragging this out? You hoping Reiji is going to burst in here next?”

“Are you saying that wouldn’t be exciting?” Masato said as he went to slowly pull his fingers out of Ranmaru, “someone catching you getting fucked by me, seeing just how perfect and gorgeous you look when taking my cock?”

“I’m more interested in you getting your fucking dick in me now,” Ranmaru said as Masato was finally lining himself up with his hole, “we can discuss your newfound fetish later.”

“Kurosaki-senpai you’re so impatient sometimes,” Masato calmly replied as he slid into him with one smooth thrust, then leaned forward with the palms of his hands framing Ranmaru’s flushed face.

“And you’re much more of a freak than I ever thought you’d be,” Ranmaru closed the gap between them as he threaded his fingers into Masato’s hair and wrapped a leg around his lower back.

“You love it though, don’t you?” Masato’s smooth voice sent a pleasurable shiver through Ranmaru as those violet eyes were looking down at him.

“Every single second,” Ranmaru smirked back up at him and Masato snapped his hips forward in response. Their mouths met once more in a heated, rough set of kisses as Ranmaru dug his nails in Masato’s back. 

Whatever they would’ve done this morning wouldn’t have been able to compare to the pounding he was getting now, all of the teasing and ridiculous interruptions had them both wound up tighter than a bowstring. 

Masato ducked his head down to trail his lips against Ranmaru’s sweaty neck and bit down, pulling another loud moan out of his boyfriend. They were so lucky that they had nothing lined up tomorrow because Ranmaru wasn’t going to stop him from marking him up with all kinds of visible bites and hickeys. 

“Masa... I’m close,” Ranmaru moaned, “can you...”

“Nope, you’re going to come on my cock, aren’t you senpai?” Masato pushed himself up and took hold of Ranmaru’s hips before slamming himself in, “you can do that for me.”

Ranmaru let out a curse as Masato didn’t hold back in the slightest, it only took a few more direct thrusts for him to see white and his stomach to be covered in his cum. Masato followed him shortly after, insisting he add onto the mess by pulling out and jerking off onto the spent man beneath him. He then leaned down to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving into the bathroom.

Ranmaru wasn’t intent on repeating the events of today anytime soon, but... it was pretty hot seeing just how turned on Masato was. What other kinks did he have laying underneath that polite exterior?

**Author's Note:**

> freek-a-leek plays in the distance
> 
> thanks for reading! I had more fun than I thought I would writing this.


End file.
